The gift
by Vilian
Summary: Jyn has no gift for Cassian on Valentine's Day. He couldn't be happier about it. A fluffy, slightly overgrown drabble for International Fanworks Day, with both POVs as separate chapters.
1. Cassian

_**A/N1:**__ This wasn't me celebrating Valentine's Day. This is me and my International Fanworks Day tribute. The subject is definitely an over-explored one, but still it's been fun to write. And lookie, there are dialogs too! XD_  
_Please enjoy this overgrown drabble, no matter which holiday you'd been celebrating and how :)_

* * *

Cassian stretches out on the mattress with a sigh. Old injuries are giving him fits again and he winces at the sound of all those joints cracking. Yet, he stretches again, to finally settle comfortable against pillows. It's so unusual to have such a peaceful day, he feels kind of compelled to enjoy it. It's not a completely forced set of mind though. It's been very lazy day so far; the kantina meal was pretty good; and he really enjoyed the noisy company of their teammates. Or, _the family_, as Jyn tends to call the guys.

Speaking of which, he does wonder where Jyn currently might be. When they left the kantina and parted with Guardians, Jyn insisted that she has to take care of something first, and has run off after snickering Bodhi. She forcefully urged Cassian to go back to their quarters and have some rest without her. Idle waiting is not his idea of rest, but he agreed - out of curiosity, mostly; but also to not spoil surprisingly cheerful mood of his partner.

Jyn is back, eventually. She enters the room slowly, quietly, like if sneaking in. She seems so tiny standing there by the door - shrunken into herself, fragile and so very sad. Cassian's heart sink, but he knows better than to ask immediately what could've happened. They've worked together through many of each other's insecurities and fears, so he just _knows_. There are other ways than asking directly, to learn why out of sudden Jyn seems so terribly down.

Cassian lightly nods towards the space beside him and pats the mattress. The woman hesitates for a moment, then shrugs and at crawling speed joins him at the bunk. She mimics his position with her back against the pillows, then stills. Cassian knows well that stubborn stare into the distance. Jyn will talk only when ready, so he simply makes her aware of his steady presence by covering her hand with his. No crowding, no interrogation, just patience and support.

It doesn't take long for Jyn to sink deeper into pillows and start to talk, in that low raspy voice meaning _something wrong has happened_ and _she's dead serious about it_.

"You've heard about that funny holiday everybody is talking about? Lovers' Day? It's celebrated with sweets and flowers and silly stuffed animals. It's today, apparently"

Sure he'd heard of the yearly event; and it happens to be today, indeed. It's the reason for the whole base buzzing with excitement for past couple of days. Although, knowing Jyn, he wouldn't suspect she'd ever care for this kind of festivities. _And yet? _ Was she expecting to receive something from him for the occasion?...

"So... wanted to get you a gift for this... Found someone who could get some real Festian spices for your cooking... But turns out the person is still off the base..."

That woman! She's on the verge of tears just because of not being able to get a gift for him? It surprises Cassian over and over again, how selfless Jyn can be. No matter if her life has been mostly teaching her to be as egoistic as possible, for the sake of lone survival, she still cares deeply for the little family they've found. She cares deeply for him too and sometimes Cassian can't quite believe this is real - the trust, the care, the closeness. This is almost unreal as well: a carefully planned, thoughtful gift for an irrelevant holiday. A gift which would be a pure joy to receive, be it for an actual holiday or a totally made up one.

Jyn must've mistaken his silence for disappointment. She obviously feels hurt, because continues in much quieter voice.

"I thought you'd be happy. I wanted to make you happy. You deserve a gift today. And I failed"

"Oh no, you didn't. You already made me happier. You always do"

Jyn flashes a bitter smile, then sighs heavily. Yet, still stares ahead.

"Jyn, the spices were a great idea and you know it. But, do you know what makes the best gift today? You, here with me"

Cassian snuggles against Jyn and pecks her cheek.

"Come on, we've been through this already, just the other way round. Can we agree again that no gifts are ever necessary, and keep the promise this time?"

Cassian rubs his nose against Jyn's cheek, then gently puffs warm air just below her ear. His antics get rewarded with Jyn huffing something between a snort and a laugh. The man smiles, as he knows that this truly unnecessary worry about his feelings is finally dissipating. It's been unnecessary, but heart-melting all the same, the actual gift he got from her today.

"We'll do the cooking some other time. We've had our meal already and there are no duties for today. Let's just enjoy this gift of a peaceful afternoon, shall we?"

There's a genuine laughter in her voice when Jyn replies with a question of her own.

"I gather you do have an idea already for making the best use of our free time?"

That he does.

This is the best gift any of them could get in their chaotic lives, for any and all holidays. Both of them are in the exact same place. They are safe. They are allowed to be themselves for several hours more. For several hours more they can be with each other, for each other. Cassian smiles when Jyn draws closer for a kiss. They will enjoy the gift for sure, together.

* * *

_**A/N2:**__ For some people the show-off is all that matters. Not for my OTP :3 Now please continue to Chapter 2, to see the event from Jyn's point of view :)_


	2. Jyn

_**A/N:**__ Okay, I can't help it. I keep on having the urge to write both sides of a story. I equally love both halves of the RebelCaptain pairing and just couldn't leave this alone as it was, with Cassian's view only ^^'_  
_Again, this chapter is far from the drabble it was supposed to be, but please enjoy it anyway._

* * *

The day has started fine, but everything went to all hells way too fast. How to openly admit defeat?

It was supposed to be an absolutely perfect day, free of duties and worries for the whole _family_, a breath of fresh air in spite of the ever-present smoke of battlefield. Everybody needs some rest, Jyn and the guys too. But, she believes it's Cassian who deserves having proper rest the most. He's such a selfless man, not expecting anything in return, while giving out his everything. Jyn sometimes can't quite believe all that she gets from him is real. Safety and closeness, trust and honesty; Cassian is sharing with her both his mind and his body. She's never felt so grateful before. And while she hates show-offs, Jyn has firmly decided to not let Cassian feel singled out - or, even worse, forgotten. Dumb holiday is a holiday nonetheless, unwritten traditions need following too. She'd do whatever it takes to not let Cassian down, to offer him a special gift on this stupid day.

Yet, Jyn obviously has not done enough. Her heart breaks as she's painfully aware of the failure. And Cassian wants her to tell him all about it, with steady touch of his palm as an encouragement. Neither of them treats touch lightly. Both are still learning how to convey thoughts with just touch, yet she knows exactly what he's saying now.

"You've heard about that funny holiday everybody is talking about? Lovers' Day? It's celebrated with sweets and flowers and silly stuffed animals. It's today, apparently"

It's more difficult to express than she'd thought. Still, she has to continue without breaking into tears at the thought of hurting Cassian.

"So... wanted to get you a gift for this... Found someone who could get some real Festian spices for your cooking... But turns out the person is still off the base..."

Silence means he does feel hurt after all. He's hurt and disappointed with such a thoughtless partner. It gets harder and harder to talk with each passing second of silence from Cassian, so Jyn utters the words more and more quietly.

"I thought you'd be happy. I wanted to make you happy. You deserve a gift today. And I failed"

Cassian is fast at retorting. It's no wonder, he's so much better at using words than she is.

"Oh no, you didn't. You already made me happier. You always do"

It's so incredibly sweet of him to say so. Does he mean it, though? Does the trust and honesty between them also cover cheering up or compliments? _This is so complicated_.

"Jyn, the spices were a great idea and you know it. But, do you know what makes the best gift today? You, here with me"

It gets even sweeter with that feather-light kiss on her cheek. Touch between them is not a tool, nor a weapon. Instead, it's the effort of opening to feelings. It's the effort of expressing the feelings in a way the other would instantly understand. So he's honest with her after all - and it's hard to comprehend Jyn could have any doubts.

"Come on, we've been through this already, just the other way round. Can we agree again that no gifts are ever necessary, and keep the promise this time?"

Now that's seriously, utterly, horribly - _embarrassing_. He's right, it had happened already, yet she has managed to forget about it completely. How come? It wasn't _that_ long ago, just this past New Year. New Year means new beginnings, and it's customary to offer good luck charms to near and dear ones, for a prosperous fresh year to come. Cassian has been so ashamed and sad when returning from an assignment empty-handed on that exact day. It took Jyn a lot of talking to explain him, that his safe and sound return is the best New Year gift he could've ever brought her. How could she forget about a discussion just as nonsensical as the present one?

Yet, Cassian remembers. He's not hurt. He's apparently content with just her idea alone. He's content with just _her_, and he knows how to show it: with closeness and touch, things too precious to toy with them. Jyn can't contain the insane happiness growing in her in place of stupid - _oh so stupid -_ ill-founded worries. She barely can stifle the urge to giggle.

"We'll do the cooking some other time. We've had our meal already and there are no duties for today. Let's just enjoy this gift of a peaceful afternoon, shall we?"

Jyn feels stunned with the sudden revelation. Cassian. Her. Together. And plenty of time for everything they can think of, she and that amazing man beside her. She positively beams at him when asking the first thing her shocked brain wants to learn.

"I gather you do have an idea already for making the best use of our free time?"

The smile on Cassian's face when she reaches out for a kiss tells her all she wants to know.

This is the actual gift they both deserve: time to spend together. And they will enjoy it fully, no matter if it's a holiday or not.


End file.
